Shine Bright like a Diamond (ENGLISH)
by Spencer2Glee
Summary: Santana learns about Brittany and Sam. Santana slept with Quinn (start at chapter 6) SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH I KNOW SOMETIMES IT'S HAZY BUT I AM FRENCH AND I TRY TI TRANSLATE ONE OF MY SRORY IN ENGLISH I hope you 'll like it
1. Chapter 1

My first Brittana Fanfic on the couple based on the characters and their relationships to the episode 4x09.

Since Santana had broken with Brittany, she hung out mostly in Lima. She herself did not know why, but she always managed to find an excuse. The choir Glease, sponsor Marnie, laundry or as the time she came back because she had forgotten the hull of his mobile phone. And they had broken because of the distance...

Every time she met Brittany's heart missed a beat, she loved looking at her on the Glee club and it was with nostalgia that secretly attended the trainings of cheerios. When she heard her tell a story, a laugh or dance steps, she thinks that it's much better now… separated. Brittany lived poorly the distance and she prevented to live their second last year of high school. She had to grow up, to take her own decisions and her relationship with Santana not give it to her anything more than tears and endless nights waiting for a text message or a call from his girlfriend. Brittany became a wreck.

That Friday night, during the return to Lima Santana was hungry, she called Breadstix to take an order, a meal of penne with bolognese. She double packed, on Friday night the parking lot was full! Through the window she watched the people who were eating, talking and laughing with open mouth that reminded her memories with Cheerios, Puck, Finn, Karofsky but especially with Brittany. Evenings admiring his girlfriend devoured his plate of shrimp, when they had decided to be a couple (hidden)...

Approaching the counter, her gaze toward the middle table where she used to eat there. There, her heart skipped a jump, Brittany was there! Her long blond hair loose, silky smooth, her almond eyes and her smile that had melted. But she was not alone, there was the large lips and made her feel bad. He had this goofy smile and his hand rested on one of Brittany, he said a few words near Brittany's ears and collapsed laughing.

Santana felt her heart breaking when his big mouth touches the beautiful skinny lips of the girl who she loved more than anything in the world! Normally, she would go head to their table and kick Sam but that was before! Brittany didn't like violence, she is so sweet and Santana didn't want to leave a bad image. Especially she didn't want Brittany sees her. She rushed towards the exit and overturned in passing the tray waitress. The sound of broken plates attracted attention on her. His eyes instinctively turned to Brittany who was visibly surprised to see her. Her dark eyes filled with tears and his questioning look was guilty Brittany who had remained frozen. Santana didn't even give a glance at Sam and left the restaurant.

Brittany didn't move, she looked elsewhere, as she had just seen Hello Kitty in flesh and bones at the Breadstix. Sat withdrew his hand and coughed to get her back but in vain:

"You want to join her? ... You know I understand, you should talk to her ... because it's Santana...

-No, it's good, after all, I know she'll see us… one day or another. She said after a few seconds.

-Brittany! You did nothing wrong ... It was her who broke up. He said, laying his hands on hers.

Santana had been crying all night, her room, her bed and her office reminded her ... and Brittany kiss with Sam. At the first time, she asked her mother to let her at the train station, she have to leave Lima and all memories of her failed love affair. Her train was an hour and a half late and her mother had to work and couldn't stay with her

She sat on her suitcase waiting for over an hour on the train platform and thanks to the music on her Iphone she didn't see the time pass. She wanted to listen sad songs on her Deezer playlist like Radiohead, Adele, Jeff Buckley or Lana del Rey. She was sick and then threw the radio application on their phone when she saw a pretty blonde head. Brittany came to her, she had her cheerios's clothes while on Saturday there was no competition.

"I am sorry that you learn it like that… Santana lifted a listener.

-I should have doubt... I saw when you became closer on Facebook but I didn't think you became again straight so quickly! She said, getting up to be at its height.

-San ... Since I failed my graduation and everyone lives her life and everyone let me! Including you. He was there when I lost the election, when Lord Tubbington swallowed my keys and we had to take him to the emergency veto! ... When I was with you or when you left me, he was the only one to give me a smile and make me feel good.

The train arrived, Santana took his suitcase:

"Look, you and me it's over because I don't want you to spend your last year waiting for me, you are wasting your time. You're a amazing lovely girl and I prevent you to shine... And if going out with a big mouth make you feel better and happy. It's up to you…"

Santana got into the train, Brittany stood for a moment on the platform, through the glass the brown girl gave a last look at the woman in his life "Shine bright like a diamond".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Lately Santana became a shadow of itself. She dressed like a bag with Uggs, jogging in cotton wide and large and a hoodie of her university. She only her dress her hair as a ponytail and no make-up at all. Inside her it was a mess, she felt so bad, her heart was broken, she had a knot in my stomach and nausea.

When she saw on Facebook Brittany S. Pierce's status switch from "single" to "married with Sam Evans (Rich Little)", a bile rose from his throat. She realized that Brittany was moved on something else and she lived the perfect (hetero) love. The old Santana would immediately passed to anything else, she probably would have sex with all of the girls and boys of her University, basketball team, football team, teachers and maybe the Dean too. But Santana lived for the first time heartbreak, she had lost the love of her life and it hurt so badly! Whenever she was alone, she was crying, it wasn't her fault, she didn't express, tears flowed alone. She didn't speak, never smiled and dried mostly of her class or she came completely drunk.

Santana was changing in the locker room when Ashley her sponsor of the second year arrived like a fury:

"Damn Santana! What happen with you?! You do anything! You screw up dance's steps you don't smile, you're NOT sync! Seriously if I chose you to be my colt it's because I immediately noticed your charisma, your facilities and your grace! And you are showing me that we are gonna fail our exam!

-Yeah, I don't know what happen ... I am lost! I want to stop...

- NO NO NO, you're crazy! You want to drop me in our exam! And our choreography is so amazing! We will win!

Ashley was a beautiful girl of the second year, unlike most of the cheerleaders of this school she hadn't a sporty silhouette, she is small and thin. She is blond with big blue eyes, bobbed hair and slightly wavy. She had a strong character, impulsive, she can change her mood in a few seconds. As here, where she can quickly from goes anger to compassion. She sat on the bench in front of Santana.

"Look, if it's the stress don't worry, we will rework the choreography ...

-Okay...

- We all been there Santana, in High School we are the most beautiful girl, most popular and one of the best cheerleader, we think we are in love, the true love with the quarterback or the leader of the basketball team, he loved you, you loved him back and then we graduated and we make choices, we don't go to the same university and we said that relationship distances don't work but ours is different because we love each other very, very much. But in the end, he meets a girl more beautiful, smarter and wiser, the future wife... He decides to break up with you and you want to let everything you have for him. You think you want to find him and tell him how much you loved him but this is a bad idea. Let this stupid boy! He doesn't deserve you!

-You're almost there ... I ended our relationship thinking it was the best thing I have to do...

-So…You saw on facebook all bitches who turn around him and the name of the girl who comments all his photos and... his new status.

-Welldone ! you are right ...

-So… as your official sponsor, I should help you to integrate your new student life and brought you all my support to improve your position in this university ... so tonight is Thursday night and there's the biggest student night party, free for girls ... YOU can't refuse! I want you to dress up very sexy, that you bring your biggest smile and we will have fun to forget this heartache! '

-Good as official godmother, I must help you to integrate you to your new life as a student of this University and you brought all my help to improve your position in this university ... so I suggest you leave this tonight is Thursday night and there's the biggest student nights, free for girls ... YOU Mustn't refuse! I want you to find your sexiest clothes, bring your biggest smile and we will have fun to forget this heartbreaker»

At the evening, Santana was making her final touch of hairspray when Ashley knocked on the door. Santana wear a pretty black lace top letting who let appear her golden skin and her beautiful neckline, a leather mini skirt and black boots. Her gaze was dressed in a light touch of eyeliner and bright red lipstick intensified their luscious lips.

Ashley took her to a big nightclub in the city, they were sitting at the bar, drank vodka pure. They were both tipsy but too proud to say it out loud. They spoke very loud and their voices had tendencies to veer towards the treble.

"Her name is Brittany!

-WHO?

-My heartbreaker... In high school, I shag a lot of guy, those from the football team, those from the hockey team. I was a sexy beast! A nympho so I used to slept with Brittany, my best friend, to pass the time between two dates! ... But one day I realized that I preferred Brittany than others! Brittany was always ready for a sex party, she was never satisfied and she had no limits! She is beautiful, adorable, talented, she danced divinely and she is sexy and ... Anyway, one day I realized that I was in love with her, I told her ... I took time to assume but in the end, we were together...

-So you let her go…. And ?

-She stayed in high school and I freaked out ... I didn't want to ruin her second senior year, I didn't want to distract her, I was afraid to miss a thing in my life in the University! And then she starts to date Sam Evans! The most stupid guy of the high school guy, a jerk ... and he has this huge mouth. So huge that he can swallow an eel!

-Okaaaay… I have something for you! "

She took her by the hand and they crept through the night club, took small steps, a beaded curtain. They were in another place of this club, smaller and darker. Girls who were dancing pool dance, she placed Santana on a table and ordered a plate of shooters.

"….Brittany knows how to do this! And better ... She dances so well! And she is more robust and more sexxxxy ! "Santana screamed swallowing shooters."

Santana woke up with her throat very dry, in underwear, her makeup had sunk and her skin was sticky. She was grumpy and fog as after each day after cooked. And to say, getting up from the bed, she didn't even notice the naked body of Ashley wrapped in her own sheets. It was later when she get out from the bed she realized her she slapped her head "Fuck Santana what you've done ..."

Without bothering to put on a T-shirt, she walked over to the mini fridge she had installed in her room, she noticed that her laptop was blinking. She had received a video of Brittany, she put her headphones so she can't wake up Ashley.

When she saw her ex-girlfriend Santana's heart miss a beat, Brittany was sitting on her bed in her room. Her hair was so beautiful, she wore a large pink discovering her right shoulder and Santana had noticed the white strap of her bra t-shirt. Behind her, she saw photos and drawings that reminded her painfully sexual antics. At the sound of his voice, Santana's eyes filled with tears.

"San ... I'm trying to get you on Skype since few days, I got tired waiting so I leave you a video. You'll watch it because I also sent it by email, msn and personal message on facebook ... For telling you that I know you're madly in love with me and you don't know what to do because I'm too far from you. I saw you looking at me where you were singing at Glease ... I know you're fully on me and you hurt yourself, you won't find someone else ... better than me for shagging you because I'm a pro "sextana" and you got me in the skin! I also know that you are afraid ... Don't be afraid this year I'm going to push myself to pass my exams, get my degree and join you, we will reform our duo... San you belong to me despite what you see, what you said and what you can believe, I always think of you every night, every morning ... I've already said I love you more than anything in the world, I love you every day even next to Sam. You are the woman of my life! I am yours and your are mine ... By the way Sam and I even had sex, I say to him I'm not ready and he doesn't want to force myself I didn't want to do if you don't participate ... In short, when you will come back for holidays, I know I will give you your best night sex, I know you will do it easy 'cause a Santana without libido won't resist at Bitchtany. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

This last week of course was one of the most horrible, Santana hates her University, the workouts were intense and girls were too superficial. They had some exams, she had to stay up late to review, she was tired, she had only wanted to sleep and for finish everyone was excited by holidays that unbearable Santana. Usually Santana loved family celebrations, her Abuela cooks divinely and she loved sing Christmas songs revisited by Uncle Juan's gyspsy guitar. But this year was different, her Abuela had rejected for having revealed his homosexuality and she refused to come to Christmas Eve this year ... A Christmas without a Abuela was spoiled, she knew she won't coming because she doesn't want to see her again, anyway she didn't want to go either, see his family happy will remind her that she was single and her love was with another…

This week was hard because she had slept with Ashley and their relationship was wasted. Ashley said she was the best shot of her life, she loved it so much that she wanted to do it again but Santana was leaked. She prefers Brittany she definitely knew it and she was trying to keep her back. So Ashley sent her a lot of texting (or sexting should I say), she watched his facebook profile, she joins the group "I slept with Santana Lopez." Even going up to tag on one of his status "Santana knows how to use his tongue and not just for clashing" so that everyone can see and partly Britt.

She quickly made her suitcase, she wanted to quit her student room ASAP! On the station platform, she said she will never return to this University! She'll find a thing to do in Lima, Spanish teacher and leader of the glee club after all Mr. Schuster and Finn did well without any skills. No, return to school and see Bram will hurt her... She had to find something better to do, find a purpose, something she really like and where she the best. Britanny wouldn't come back to her like that, not if Santana wasn't an accomplished young woman. After all, if Santana had dropped her it was only because she wandered and she became a wreck ... But the thing is Santana without her Brittany was nothing ... "Anyway, the only area where I am THE best is singing ... except sex of course" If Porcelain and Berry shone in New York, why not it? With the money of her mother that she gave to her for graduations will pay her ticket and she'll invade their loft. They'll accept her because we are a family ... (Huh?) Brittany always said that !

This Christmas Eve was sullen, Santana was boring and her family did everything for making her feel better. They saw she didn't smile, she didn't want to sing, she was there ... In fact, she hesitated to send a text to Brittany to tell her she is here but since the video Santana didn't call her back. No text, no one not even a poke on facebook... nothing, she had too much shame. If she really loved Britt why she slept with another girl. It wasn't a girl met in a bar, in a pinch it would be excusable, but it was with those who had guided her in this huge university, one she had laugh during trainings, one she had confided about Britt... a good friend.

The morning after Santana woke up with a smile, she had the idea of the century. She prepared in an hour and took the mother key's car and slammed the door

"Santanaaaaa! Don't you open your presents? Are you staying for lunch? Yelled her mother through the window.

Mamacita, I'm invited! "She said before opening the door and going quickly.

Santana arrived in Brittany's garden, Marine tell her that her parents aren't for Christmas and Brittany is here preparing a Christmas dinner for the glee. And the big mouth of Sam, was in the other side of the country with her grandparents.

When Brittany opened the door, Santana was surprise by Brittany's Christmas hat, she watched from head to foot. Her Louboutin, golden legs and golden skin, his long black trench coat, silky brown hair that slid perfectly down her thin shoulders, her luscious lips adorned with a matte lipstick. She opened her mouth as if to say something but she was mesmerized by the deep look that Santana gave him:

"Merry Christmas Brittany ..." Santana finally said opening his trench letting appear the sumptuous body in a red mini Christmas skirt and his lovely black bra in silk.

Brittany was hard to swallow, she didn't see it coming when Santana threw wildly on three meter plating on the couch and kiss her neck everywhere. She remained stoic in the soft kisses Santana.

"It was a bad idea ... Santana said breaking away. She took off her hat and picked up his trench.

San I don't undestand, you didn't respond to my video and you are coming as a flower ... What are you doing?

-I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas ... This year isn't the same without you, I miss you very much and all I want for Christmas is this. "

Santana slowly walked by swinging her hips to the blonde who collapsed on the couch:

"I don't want a lot for Christmas…

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is...you…"

She kissed her gently, Brittany gave her access to her tongue and the kiss was passionate. Santana felt her fingers were burning him in contact with the skin of the beautiful blonde. She took off her cherrios's top and looked straight into her eyes, Brittany smiled, her breathing was jerky. Santana kissed languidly her skin the erogenous zones of her neck, a few bites and languages to mark his prey. Brittany's heart beat hard, she was excited and she knew how to do to get her to the ultimate orgasm. Brittany sat on the edge of the couch to stick to Santana seeking more. Her lover grabbed her hips and carried to the other side, on the edge of the folder. The brown skirt brought down Brittany along her slender legs and she spread his legs to be closer to her intimate with her pelvis. Drew a wet line from her lips to her navel, Brittany threw her head back and had trouble breathing. Santana loved Brittany see in this state, when beads of sweat stood out on her forehead, her cheeks reddened and she began to lose ground. It excited her. She gently stroked her wet privacy and Brittany was begging to go. Santana smiled and kissed her lip to divert her intention and surprise by slipping a finger. Brittany let appear a little cry, she fiddled with Santana's breasts and she bit her lower tongue, she went slowly to reach the bustling intimacy of her partner. When she entered into Santana groaned and outbid she put a second finger, which surprised Brittany so she launched a high-pitched cry. Her heartbeat quickened, she was exhausted, she stuck to more Santana and was kicking basin to intensify pleasure. Santana also received landfills, chills ran through his whole body, the more it looked from Brittany, the more pleasure accentuated. They came together in a surge of rage.

Santana wiped her sweaty forehead of the woman in her life and kissed her softly. They settled on the couch to fall asleep together. Next to Brittany Santana felt good, no stress, no guilt, she could finally sleep peacefully.


End file.
